Black Tees and Trench Coats
by laughingnobody
Summary: While Dean is taking a shower, Castiel decides to try on some of the hunter's clothes.


**Author's Notes:**

-Part of my collection of AO3 ficlets/oneshots

* * *

Castiel fluttered into Dean's motel room and sat down on the sofa. It creaked uncomfortably beneath his touch and he stood up again, walking around. The room was dimly lit by a lamp and flickered every so often, making a soft buzzing noise. The angel knew Sam was out getting dinner and he left just enough obstacles to make sure Sam took the longest time getting back to the motel. Castiel heard the rush of the shower being turned on in the bathroom and his blue eyes flickered towards the bathroom door.

He knew Dean would take a while in the shower, and cautiously, Castiel walked over to the hunter's duffle bag and curiously shuffled through the clothes. The smell of them made his nose crinkle and he wondered when the last time Dean had properly washed his attire. The angel turned the bag over, spilling all of its contents out, and with the swipe of his hand, all the coffee and cherry pie stains had disappeared and was replaced with the scent of fresh laundry.

With the idea planted in his head that he needed to have more outfits than the one he currently owned, Castiel glanced towards the bathroom door again and slipped his tan trench coat off, pulling the suit jacket off with it and throwing it on the bed. He unbuttoned his blouse and slipped on one of Dean's soft black tees over his head. Thinking more of it, the angel grabbed a worn out flannel shirt from the pile and pulled it on. The sleeves fell passed his hands, and he enjoyed the feeling the familiar clothes he's seen his friend wear so often.

Excitedly, Castiel pulled the two shirts off and grabbed one of Dean's ACDC tees from the pile, admiring the pattern on the front. He grabbed a leather jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders, savoring the warmth it gave. The angel was so focused on pulling another of Dean's shirts on that he didn't notice when the water stopped running.

"Sammy, did you get the noodles with-." The bathroom door flew open and Castiel jumped, accidentally blowing out the lamp's bulb, making the room go dark apart from the bathroom light. The jacket fell to the floor as the angel raced to get the shirt off, the long sleeves making it hard to grab at the soft fabric.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said slowly, the name rolling off his tongue as if he's said it a million times, and the angel turned around, one eye peeking from a small hole in the shirt. Dean lifted an eyebrow and was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a towel over the bottom part of his body and leaving his chest bare. Castiel squeaked and blushed furiously as shiny beads of water dripped from the hunter's wet hair and rolled across his face onto his chest.

"My apologies, Dean. I was just, uh, I don't exactly know what I'm doing." Castiel heard Dean chuckle as he struggled to get the shirt off, but when he realized that he would be shirtless as well, the angel pulled it back over his head.

Dean didn't say anything as he walked over to Castiel, whose hands were covered by the long sleeves of the hunter's shirt. The angel was still as Dean stood close in front of him and when Dean leaned forward, he could smell the soap off of the hunter's shoulder.

"You know, Cas," Dean whispered in his ear, his voice teasing, "If you wanted to wear my clothes, you could've just asked. This is mine, you silly angel." He nipped at Castiel's ear with his teeth and wiggled his finger through the hole in his shirt, poking the angel's bare skin, and he quivered at the touch. "And since it is, I'll be borrowing this." Dean reached passed Castiel and used his free hand to grab the angel's trench coat from the bed.

The hunter smiled at Castiel before turning away to the bathroom, the tan trench coat in his hand.

"Don't you need a shirt or pants to wear under the coat, Dean?" Castiel asked finally, finding the courage to speak. His voice was hoarse and his breathing was uneven.

The hunter turned around just long enough to say his answer and wink at the angel.

"Nope."


End file.
